


Lies and Truth

by MrsRidcully



Series: You me and Ray makes three [2]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Brad being Brad, Fluff, M/M, Protective Ray, Ray has a big mouth, Surprise Visits, but he feels bad about it, just lots of talking and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: Mike has some news he wants to share, but a surprise visit from Brad derails it.





	Lies and Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is just more of my need for this OT3, shameless really,  
> This is based on the Guys in the HBO Show and not real life, all mistakes are mine . Thank you again to Celticpixie and aces-low for putting up with me going on about this and SD

It had been two weeks since they had started this thing and Mike was quietly surprised with the ease to which he had adapted to having Ray with them.

 

Ray had always been a constant fixture in there lives once they had returned from OIF, but now with feelings all out in the open, it was if everything had just fallen into place.

 

They had talked and negotiated, all needing to be on the same page with what they wanted from their unique relationship. 

 

Things were more complicated for Mike who was still serving and DADT was still a looming spectre. It coming out that he was in a relationship with a man was bad enough but his ex LT and then factoring in how they now had Ray, it had caused Mike some sleepless nights.

 

He hated having to hide such a large part of his life. He was proud of both of his boyfriends.  _ Boyfriends...who would have thought. _ He hated that he could not shout it out loud that he had them in his life.

 

On the physical side, both he and Nate were taking it slow with Ray. After their first morning together, they both knew this was all new to Ray.

 

Ray was not making it easy for either of them, complaining that they were being so damn chivalrous with him. Dear God, the boy was going to kill him. 

 

Mikes sighed as he ran a hand through his short hair and breathed in deeply the coastal air coming through his open window. 

 

Four weeks leave. Four weeks with nothing to do but sleep in, fool around with his boyfriends, and surf. The last shocked Nate when he first learned that Mike surfed.

 

The beach house he had until recently just shared with Nate was 30 minutes up the coast from the base with few neighbours, and those who were close by weren’t the nosey sort. The perfect place for them.

 

They had decided after their first morning together that Ray should move his scant belongings out of the flea pit apartment and come live with them it made sense Ray already spent most of his time with them and Nate was helping Ray study for the entrance exam for the local college. 

 

Turning off the coast road, his tires crunched on the gravel of the dirt road that leads home, a hot shower, and bbq were waiting, plus the comforts of two very affectionate men.

 

Mike loved the fact that both Ray and Nate loved to touch and were very tactile. 

 

There was always a hand or a foot brushing one another even when Ray or Nate had their nose buried in a book or a laptop. They always had time for a kiss or a quick brush of hands as one or the other passed.

 

Turning the bend, the orange tiled roof of the adobe style house came into view.  

 

Mike felt hot and tired from his day, he wanted a shower. Smirking, he imagined he could convince Ray to wash his back for him. 

 

Nate had said no more shower sex after they managed to break the second shower door, but he was sure that if he set Ray onto him Nate would give in.

 

Pulling his truck to a halt, he noticed both Nate and Ray’s cars parked under in the large garage, but then he noticed a new addition. A large chrome and steel behemoth of a bike sat on its stand, its chrome pipes glinting in the sun. 

 

“Shit, Brad’s back.” Mike slid out of the truck, a knot of worry in his gut. Most of the guys assumed that Mike and Nate had chosen to share a house due to economics and saw nothing more.

 

Brad had occasionally popped in before he left for his time in the Royal Marines, often dragging Mike of to surf or spending nights nursing a whisky and arguing politics with Nate.

 

Brad never asked about their relationship and they never told. 

 

Mike hated having to keep it under wraps as much as Nate did, but neither of them was sure how Brad would take it. Mike had suspected that Brad would not react badly, he never struck Mike as an aggressive homophobe, but they had kept there secret. 

 

Standing in the front hall, Mike unlaced his boots, rolling his socks inside them. Nate had been a stickler for no shoes inside the house, which Mike had found silly but it was better to do as your boyfriend told you or suffer the consequences. 

 

The cool tiles beneath his toes felt wonderful. He stood for a moment, enjoying the feeling, before heading down the hall.

 

Ray’s voice echoed through the dining room, “So, how long are the Brits letting you stay for, Brad?” 

 

“Long enough to touch base with mom and make sure you've kept your Whiskey Tango ass out of jail. There is some scuttlebutt that we may head out once I get back,” Brad's voice carried from the other room.

 

Mike walked into the kitchen and could see the three men all seated around the large dining table. Grabbing a beer from the large twin door fridge, Mike made his way to the archway that separated the kitchen from the dining room, leaning against the archway he watched while the other men continued to chat, hiding a smirk when Ray glanced over and had to stop himself leaping from the chair and into Mike’s arms.

 

Ray’s enthusiastic greetings were something that had startled and enraptured both he and Nate, and Mike had in the last two weeks gotten to enjoy having the younger man demanding his cuddles when he got home. Of course, today they had a guest and the three of them had to refrain from there usual enthusiastic greeting.

 

Brad stood up from the table reaching out a hand, yanking Mike into a hug when he clasped it.

 

“Mike, good to see you. You're looking well.” 

 

Mike hugged the other man back. Many saw Brad as the unfeeling Iceman, but over several years of friendship Mike had gotten to know the bright but socially awkward man he was. Mike found Brad's blunt ways refreshing if not somewhat disconcerting at times and enjoyed the times they spent together.

 

“I'm doing good Brad, even though I am stuck sharing a house with a retired Lieutenant and a Ray,” the last provoking Ray to poke his tongue out and make a face.

 

“You looking to catch some waves before you head to your Mom’s?”

 

Brad nodded and grinned. “Yeah, England has a lot of pluses but a good surf is not one of them. Umm, Ray and Nate offered your spare room up for the night, hope that’s ok?” 

 

Mike smiled. “Course it is, been 6 months since we saw your skinny ass. So, how the Royal’s treating you?” 

 

Mike motioned for Brad to take a seat again as he sat on the chair across from Ray and Nate, giving both men a broad smile.

 

“It's been amazing Mike, I left with my own ill-conceived opinions thinking I was going to teach those men something and had the opposite happen. They train them hard, Mike.” Brad looked relaxed and it really did look like the time spent in England was agreeing with him.

 

Mike had been absorbed in hearing about Brad’s time with the Royals and did not notice at first when a boney bare foot slid up his pant leg, followed by a second socked foot rubbing against his ankle.

 

Shooting a look across the table, both Nate and Ray looked a picture of innocence, happily listening to Brad. The barefoot that had to belong to Ray was rubbing with intent along Mike's calf and to make matters worse the socked foot had somehow made its way into his lap. Damn Nate’s long legs.

 

“So how's life treating you, Gunny?” Brad asked earnestly.

 

Mike sat up a bit and tired dislodging the errant feet of his two childish boyfriends from his lap, the guilty parties looking innocent as can be.

 

“Well I cannot complain too much. Griego is still trying to stir up trouble with the occasional rumble of insubordination but knows one is paying him much mind. Besides, another six months and I am out. Taking my 20.”

 

Mike sighed when the other two sat up and looked across at him. He may have forgotten to mention his plan to leave the corps to the other two.  

 

Raising his beer, Brad spoke, “The corps will be less without you, Mike.”

 

“Thanks, Brad, just hoping I can have a quiet six months, but who knows,” Mike sighed. The thought of being redeployed was always there in the back of his mind.

 

The rest of the evening passed with happy and not-so-happy tales being told, Ray regaling Brad with his exploits.

 

They had all ended up sprawled on the lawn out the back of the house, the muted sounds of the waves from the nearby coast relaxing them all.

 

Brad looked over to where Mike lay bracketed by Nate and Ray and grinned. “So answer me this, why in the world would you and Nate decide to open up your quite home to the likes of Ray?”

 

Mike grinned into his beer. “It's not that bad actually. I mean, at least he is housebroken.”

 

Ray punched Mike’s arm. “Hey, who the fuck makes you all those nice sandwiches to take to work hmmm? Not Nate ‘I can burn water just looking at it’ Fick.”

 

Nate just shrugged. “I never said I could cook, my skill sets lie elsewhere.” 

 

“Dude, blowjobs don’t count,” Ray giggled then stopped, realising what he had just said. 

 

Brad looked at the three, his blue eyes wide. 

 

“Umm,” Ray started to say but was cut short by the gales of laughter that were starting from Brad. 

 

“Oh shit, oh shit,” Brad wheezed. He wiped tears away and finally composed himself enough to speak. “We all joked that Mike and Nate had some epic romance going on, there was even a betting pool on it.”  Mike and Nate looked at each other worry etched on their faces. 

 

Brad, not being an insensitive man, was quick to dispel there worry. "Don't worry though, it was just between a few of us Bravo boys.” 

 

Mike stared skyward, hoping for something to stop this conversation. “It's complicated, Brad,” was all Mike could get out before Brad fell flat on the ground with another round of laughter. 

 

Brad rolled over and looked at them, finally calm from his laughter. “So what, the three of you are a couple? Wait that sounds wrong. You are in a relationship with two guys?”

 

Ray sat up, “It’s called polyamory and I would not expect you to be such a judgemental fuck, given your track record and all. You can’t say anything to anyone, Brad, this is serious.”

 

Ray felt like he wanted to crawl away and hide but he made this mess and he was going to damn well make sure Brad understood why he had to keep his mouth shut.

 

Brad looked at Ray, his expression serious. “I get it, Ray. I do.”

 

Ray shook his head brown eyes, serious. “No, homes, I don’t think you do, you just see this as funny, something out of the normal. Plus, knowing you, I am sure you think this is all about sex, well it's not.”

 

Brad held his hands out, trying to appease Ray. “Well, tell me how it is then.”

 

Ray looked over to Nate and Mike, a look so fond crossed Ray’s face that Mike felt like his heart would stop at the intensity of it. He looked to find Nate having the same reaction to it.

 

Ray turned back to Brad, “Ok, here’s the thing. We got back from O.I.F. I was pretty fucked up, man, you saw it, but then you had your own shit to work out, and then you were gone off with the Royals.”

 

Ray noticed that Brad looked a little abashed by his statement. 

 

"Look, I don't blame you for going, it was good for you, and Nate was there for me. He put up with my shit and then figuratively shook some sense into me.”

 

Nate gave Ray a soft smile. "Ray, you give yourself too little credit.”

 

Ray shook his head, "Nate and Mike helped me get my head screwed back on, made me look at my life and what I wanted in it.” 

 

Brad nodded. “I can see that just seeing you today. You seem happy.”

 

Ray smiled. Not his normal, manic smile from OIF, but the broad sunny one that had both Mike and Nate all gushy when he did it. 

 

“I am. Took me a bit, and hanging out with these two is a big part of it. I went through some angsty teenage shit when I realised I wanted to be with both of them, and I kind of didn’t deal well with it,” Ray blushed and ducked his head

 

“He got drunk and sang while standing on a bar,” Nate piped up, winking at Ray. 

 

"And then fell off said bar," Mike added. 

 

Ray pouted. “We promised we would not bring that up ever again.”

 

“No, you threatened us. We never promised,” Mike laughed. 

 

Ray waved a hand at the two men, “Don’t sidetrack me here. The thing is, Brad, I am happier than I ever thought I could be and I know you don’t get it, but as my friend I need you to respect that I have found something with Nate and Mike that I want badly.” Ray fidgeted with the hem of his shirt for a moment then looked at Brad. 

 

“Dude, you’re my best friend, but if you say anything negative about this or blab to anyone, you and me, we’re done. And you cannot say anything to anyone about Mike, this could have him kicked out of the corps, or worse,” Ray sat a little straighter and gave Brad a hard look.

 

Mike sighed. He really did not give a shit about the corps anymore, it had not treated him well for the last while, but the fact Ray wanted to protect him made him fall for Ray just that bit harder. Looking over at Nate he could see the same feelings mirrored in his lover's green eyes. 

 

Brad stood up and walked over to where Ray sat. Kneeling down, he gave the younger man a hug. 

 

“Ray, I am sorry if you thought I was judging you, I kind of get it," 

 

Brad rubbed the back of his head, looking over at the three of them. "You just, you have to admit the three of you are all so different, but they make you happy and for that, I’m glad.”

 

Brad looked at Mike and Nate narrowing his blue eyes. 

 

“You both have to promise me you will look him. I am strangely fond of his Whiskey Tango self.”

 

Brad sat back and grabbed his beer. Cocking an eyebrow, he grinned evilly. “So, I take it you found a way to shut him up then.”

 

Mike nearly choked on his beer as Nate collapsed into a fit of laughter.

 

o0o

  
  


Mike and Nate excused themselves, citing dishes that needed doing, leaving Brad and Ray out in the yard.

 

“So, you really ok with this, Iceman. I get it if you’re not.” Ray wanted Brad to see how being with Mike and Nate was good for him and made him stupidly happy.

 

Brad gave Ray a long look. “Ray, you have to understand this comes as a bit of a surprise. Look, I have suspected for a while there was something between Mike and Nate, and it may surprise you but I was happy for them.” 

 

Ray could not help but be a little surprised. “Really? I mean I never got the homophobic feel off you, but you are one of God's Perfect Marines and, well, banging your LT is kind of against the rules.”

 

Brad smiled, a real honest to good showing teeth grin. “Well, technically Nate is out of the corps and it would have been banging your Captain, he got promoted remember, I just find it hard to wrap my head around the three of you, I never knew you were gay.”

 

It was Ray’s turn to smile. ‘Well, technically it's more a Nate-Mike thing I have. I came to realise when I knew I had feelings for them that I did not care what they had between there legs. They make me feel good about myself and don’t put up with my shit, kinda like you but with added benefits.” Ray couldn’t help but give an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle. 

 

Brad groaned, “Ray, please don’t. I do not need to imagine that.”

 

Ray laughed. “What, the thought of me fooling around with them horrifies you?”

 

Brad rolled his eyes. “Ray the thought of you fucking anyone horrifies me.”

 

Ray flopped onto the grass, sighing dramatically. “I am hurt homes, but technically no one is fucking me or vice versa, they’re both being so damn chivalrous ughghg.”

 

Brad looked at Ray in amusement. “I can't believe I am having this conversation with you. You should feel good about the fact they want to take it slow with you. It's not like banging your sister back in the trailer park, they both actually care about you and are being grown-ups about this.”

 

“Dude I don’t have a sister, and I get it. It’s just, have you seen how hot they are?”

 

Ray pouted. He knew it looked childish and bitching about the fact his boyfriends were actually wanting to go slow and let Ray adjust to them was just another in a long list of the reason he was so balls deep in love with them.

 

The conversation moved on and Mike and Nate eventually returned, both sitting either side of Ray. He could tell by the slightly upturned smile that Nate had heard at least some of the conversation.

 

“Well, Brad if you wanna be up early to catch some waves I am going to have to hit the sack. Want to head down to the cove about dawn?” Mike stood, giving Ray’s shoulder a brief touch. 

 

“Sounds good, Mike. Hate to admit it, but I could use a good eight hours sack time.” Brad got to his feet, embracing Mike then looking at all three of them.

 

“Just to make it clear, I am happy for you. I may not completely understand but I am happy, and no one will hear a word about this from me.”

 

“Come on, Iceman, I’ll show you to your room.” Ray brushed his pants off, standing to show Brad through to the guest room.

 

Once he had Brad settled, he wandered down the dark hallway to the bedroom he shared with the other two. The ensuite door was ajar and he could see Mike’s back through it. Nate had already gotten himself into bed, a book perched in his lap.

 

Ray sat on the end of the bed, fiddling with the sole of his sneakers. “Um, so guys, I want to say something.”

 

Mike came out of the bathroom, towel slung loosely around his hips, “What's up, Brad say something?” concern in Mike’s voice. 

 

“No, he is cool with it and all, I just realised what I did was not cool. I basically outed you guys to Brad without even thinking.”

 

Ray felt a knot forming in his chest, worried at the risk he had stupidly put Mike under and not to mention how it could affect Nate’s career.

 

Nate closed his book and placed it on the nightstand, crawling down the bed to where Ray sat perched. Kneeling behind him, he laid an arm over Ray's shoulder, knowing innately that this was something that if not nipped in the bud quickly would cause Ray a lot of guilt and self-recrimination.

 

Nate kissed the top of Ray’s head. “Babe, while it was not the ideal way, It’s OK. I hate having to hide what I have with you guys and really I don’t mind Brad knowing. He will keep what we have to himself, I trust him.”

 

Ray closed his eyes and leaned into Nate’s broad shoulder. “I still feel like shit about it. I’m sorry.”

 

Mike moved from where he had stood changing into his sleep pants and crouched down in front of Ray. “Ray, look at me for a sec.”

 

Ray fought the urge to hide his face. Turning, he looked at Mike worried he would see the anger in those amber eyes, but instead they looked at him like he hung the moon. 

 

“You know what, defending us and what we are building here, that made me proud. And the fact of the matter is you give more of a shit about my career than I do. I put in for my 20 cause, to be honest, the corps is not the most important thing in my life anymore.”

 

Mike reached out and grabbed both of their hands. “I hate worrying about the next time I get deployed and leaving you, and I hate that I cannot be open and honest about who I love, I put the paperwork in today. Still have six months to see out but then I am out. I had planned on having some kind of romantic dinner and telling you two the news but I did not foresee us having company tonight.”

 

Ray still felt the overwhelming sense of guilt crushing him. “I shouldn’t have just blabbed Mike, I should be more careful what I say.”

 

Nate sat down properly on the bed so his legs bracketed Ray, pulling him into a backwards hug. “Your lack of brain-to-mouth filter is one of the things I love about you Ray. Yes, you do need to be careful who you say things too, but we all do.”

 

“No harm was done, Ray. I had kind of wanted to tell Brad myself, I hated having to lie to him about Nate, and now with the three of us. He is your best friend, Ray, and it's right that he knows the truth.”  Mike’s words and deep voice calmed Ray’s fears. 

 

“So you guys aren't angry at me?” Ray had to ask. 

 

Mike leaned forward, capturing Ray’s mouth in a kiss, breaking away to then kiss Nate. 

 

“Course not, now can we get into bed, the floor is hell on my knees.”

 

Ray stood and stripped down, wiggling his way in between Mike and Nate, head resting on Nate’s chest with Mike’s arm draped over both of them.

 

“I love you guys,” Ray murmured. 

 

Nate’s arm tightened around Ray. “We love you too, now go to sleep, Ray.”

  
  



End file.
